Closer to Heaven
by Princess Ashley aka MO
Summary: AU: After a drugaddicted Usagi pushes things too far, she sent to rehab for 2 months where she meets the DBZ gang. She has to gain some self control in rehab before she gets kicked out, and before she falls in love. TU
1. You're sending me where!

Closer to Heaven By: Princess Ashley  
  
This story is based off of a movie called '28 days', and if you like this story or can relate to it, then I think you would really like that movie. It's about drug abuse and what that can do to a person. It's got Sandra Bullock and Viggo Mortenson in it, and those are two of my most favorite actors, besides Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Mike Myers, and Jim Carrey.  
  
But more to the subject. Usagi is a alcoholic, and after drunk driving and crashing, she ends up in rehab, a treatment center for people who are addicted to drugs and alcohol. She meets people there who are willing to help her, and falls in love with a patient like herself (this part was not in the movie, which was a complete rip because Eddie and Gwen SHOULD have ended up together. But that's just my opinion.) There is a lot of other characters but you'll find out about them later.  
  
Well, that should do it. Now for all the other crap.  
  
Disclaimer:(I hate these. They get me so depressed.): I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, I'm simply borrowing them and will give them back as soon as the story is over. No profits are being made off this story, though I am doing it for a friend and NO she is not paying me.  
  
Warnings: AU (alternate universe) Drug abuse, Heavy swearing (Hi Kids!), Implied Sex, and Disturbing comments. NO SLASH OR FEMSLASH. Severe OOC.  
  
Parings: Trunks/Usagi, Vegeta/Bulma, Makoto/Gohan, among other pairings.  
  
Anime: DragonballZ/Sailor Moon  
  
Now that we've got all that cleared up, let's get on with the story, okay? Please fasten your seatbeats, all drinks in the cup holders, popcorn and candy on the tray to your left. No smoking, no alcoholic beverages, and no drugs at all. This story is to teach ya'll a lesson, not to encourage you. Please remain seated and enjoy the show!  
  
:  
  
:  
  
:Chapter 1: You're sending me where!?  
  
*Flashback *  
  
There was music loud enough to blow everyone's eardrums out. But it didn't really matter right now that everyone's ears were numb and their eyesight was already hazy due to the severe overdose of alcohol and drugs they already had that night. And as always, one girl was always the life of the party on Friday nights, the night when 'you got paid and you got laid.'  
  
Usagi laughed maniacally, a bottle of booze in her hand, laughing away as a few other drunks started pulling stupid moves and started unbuttoning their shirts, letting the others know they were in for a long night. Usagi whirled around, her short black dress coming high up on her thighs. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!" She chanted, taking another shot from her booze bottle. Her face was red, and she fell against a topless man, he caught her, running a greasy hand up her legs. She laughed, and threw her arms behind her, pulled the man closer. He had his hand all the way up her thighs and now pulling on the black thong straps she wore, trying to pull it down. She laughed some more as he kissed her neck, her mind was dazed and her eyes were hazy as she was pulled into one of the back doors where the bedrooms were. He picked her up with one arm behind her back and the other under her knees as she stumbled to walk, still drinking from the bottle. He was stumbling himself, and he hit her legs and head against the wall as he staggered to get her into the room.  
  
Usagi was getting dizzy, her mind not thinking straight. She didn't notice when he laid her on the bed as she took another shot. She didn't notice when he ripped open her dress, throwing it onto the tacky green colored carpet. She didn't feel it when he slipped into her. But she felt it the next day when she got 'that' feeling in her stomach.  
  
"Oh my god!" She yelled, coming back from the bathroom, the naked man in the bed, still asleep. "Damn it," she whispered, picking up the ripped dress on the ground. She was supposed to have had her son and daughter over the previous night. 'Mamoru is going to kill me.' She thought, taking the man's shirt and pants and throwing it on over her quickly, picking up her purse she had dropped the other night, and quickly made her way to her car, floundering about from the hang over.  
  
She came to her car, unlocking it and slipping inside, and then heading straight down towards the high way. 'Great. My friends abandon me, now I can barely see the road. I was supposed to have my daughter last night, Mamoru is going to give me a tongue lashing, and I'm stuck waking up naked with a guy I didn't even know. Wow, déjà vu.'  
  
She picked up her cell phone from the inside of her purse. And there was one line across her cell phone screen. 'Chibi-Usa's birthday!!! ~Mamoru.  
  
She looked up. 'Oh no! Usa's birthday!' She cut across the right lane to get off the highway, causing a lot of honking and angry yells following her car when she streaked past the red light.  
  
'Okie dokie, toy store, toy store, toy store.' She looked around the outlet mall from her car as she drove around, barely missing a couple cars. She looked around, and then she saw a 'Annie's Toy Chest' a few stores down. She put her foot down on the gas without realizing it and then ran smack straight into another car that was coming out of the intersection.  
  
Usagi's head smacked into the steering wheel, knocking herself out, the horn letting out one long loud blow.  
  
*End Flashback *  
  
Usagi pulled her sunglasses over her face, taking out a pack of cigarettes from her purse, and lighting one up, taking it away from her mouth to look out the window of the cab. Her driver's license had been stripped from her along with her rights to hold custody of her daughter. She had realized that Mamoru had taken Usa and Paris into permanent custody. So not only was she not allowed to see her son or daughter any longer, she was also not allowed to drive, or drink in general. And to make sure that she obeyed the suit that had been held against her, she had been sent to rehab in the middle of the country, as opposed to going to jail for almost killing a man and wife, along with their 2 year old son who was in the back seat of the car.  
  
*Flashback *  
  
Usagi woke up in the middle of a hospital bed. Her head hurt like crazy and her whole body was numb, immobilizing her from moving at all. She looked to her left finding bars at the window. Confused, she turned to her right to find a silhouette in the chair next to her.  
  
As she starred at it longer, her vision began to clear up, she recognized her ex-husband in the chair, a hand to his chin, and starring intensely at the door at the other side of the room. He looked tense, and angry. Which was a bit odd. Here she was in a hospital bed, she would have expected that he would be just a 'tad' worried.  
  
"Yo, Mamoru." She said, getting his attention.  
  
His arm fell to his lap, turning to look at her with an exasperated look on his face. "So you finally decided to wake up?" He said, as if it was her choice when to wake up.  
  
She could tell he was angry, and his tone was annoyed. She guess it was about Usa, so she decided to try and sit up against the head board and try to make up some sort of excuse.  
  
"Look, if this is about Paris and Usa, I'm really sorry, Mamoru. But there was a lot of traffic and my friend called me to tell me that she needed my help with something and it was urgent so I couldn't let her down and I tried to call but.." Mamoru interrupted her chain of excuses when he held up the clothing that she had been wearing when she was in the wreck. The man's clothing.  
  
"Was she asking you to model Men's ensembles?" He pulled out a wallet and made her look at the ID in the wallet. "For a man named 'Rex Glenson'?" He asked, eyes mocking her. "You went to the party down in Tokyo didn't you? When you knew that the chances of you getting back to pick Paris and Usa up till the next morning were very slim? And even if you did, do you think I would have let you take them when you were drunk?"  
  
Usagi stayed quiet, not having a word to defend herself, and her head hurt way to much to even try to think up another excuse.  
  
"You have sex with this man didn't you?" He didn't need an answer. Why else would she have his clothes and the dress that she had been wearing last night was nowhere in sight?  
  
He dropped the garments onto the floor and ran his hands through his hair, then put his fist to his lips, then he looked at her again.  
  
"Usagi," he scoffed out her name, as if finding something funny about this whole situation. "You will never change, will you?" He looked at her, as if trying to see through her. "I thought that when I left you maybe you would come to your senses, but I guess that I really didn't matter that much to you after all. The only thing you care about is yourself, Usagi. And you don't even have the decency to go to someone for help."  
  
"I'm fine, Mamoru. Nothing's wrong with me." She scoffed. "I can control myself, okay?"  
  
"If you can control yourself, why do you always seem to find yourself waking up with a guy you don't even know, naked beside you?" Mamoru asked. "Honestly. I tried to help you, Usagi. I loved you even if you didn't love me. And when I figured that out, I tried to make this work, I tired to make this work because I didn't want Paris and Usa to grow up without a mother. Then I saw that you weren't a mother. You stuck them with a baby sitter and then took off to bars and had sex with random people every night, spending my money, and not doing anything to help yourself with your problem."  
  
"I don't have a problem." She said, taking a pack of cigarettes from the clothing on the ground, and then taking a lighter to one of them. Mamoru grabbed it from her mouth and broke it in half, taking the pack and throwing it out the window. Usagi looked at him, stunned.  
  
"That is your problem. You smoke, you drink, you take pills for everything. Usagi if you don't get some help, you're going to kill yourself." He said, for the first time in that conversation, saying something that actually indicated that he cared.  
  
"I'm not having this conversation." She laid back in her bed, playing with the silver chain necklace around her neck.  
  
Mamoru sat back and sighed, rubbing his temples. He finally let his hands fall to the arm rests before he said something that she had not seem coming.  
  
"I went to my lawyer and we filed a suit saying that I want full custody of Paris and Usa." He said, looking like it pained him to be taking her only daughter away from her, but at the same time, letting his determination at keeping his daughter from being hurt by her mother.  
  
Usagi turned to him, disbelief in her eyes, mouth hanging slightly open, hoping that he was just joking.  
  
"The judge approved it yesterday. I get full custody of them, and you are being sent to rehab as soon as you find your feet." He got up out of the chair, and walked towards the door, hand on the knob. And he turned to take a look at her again. She was his ex-wife, and she was just as beautiful as she was when he first met her. But he was fooled into thinking she loved him, and he had proposed to her, and she accepted. He thought things were perfect, when they had Paris and Usa, and then she started bringing home pills, and started to smoke, and going out at night and not coming back till the next morning. She had the aura around her that lured people to her, but it was keeping them there that was a problem for her.  
  
Usagi looked at him, tears forming behind her eyes, disbelief in them. She looked around, as if trying to find a way out, and then brought her eyes back to him. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, trying to find out why he was taking her child away from her.  
  
He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "I can't stand by and watch you corrupt our daughter. She needs a mother that can teach her things, and you aren't around enough to even know what color her eyes are." She opened her mouth to protest, but then swallowed it, knowing that it was the truth. He sighed again, turning the knob on the door. "Usagi," she looked up. "You make it impossible to love you." And then he was gone, and Usagi swallowed back her tears, refusing to cry at his expense.  
  
*End of Flashback *  
  
So here she was, doomed to two months in rehab. As far as she knew, it was an institution that was far away from any civilization. They apparently didn't want their patients interacting with anyone outside the institution. What she knew was that she was only allowed a phone call for 15 minutes during hours. And, one thing she thought was terribly cruel; they chanted the Serenity Prayer at least once a day. There was a group she was assigned to. The whole group would do everything together, eat at the same table, do the required exercise routine; they were your support group, field trip buddies, and roomies. With the same sex of course. Oh, and no cell phones.  
  
The cab pulled into what looked like a resort building next to the lake. And then she saw the sign. 'Kyoto Rehabilitation Center.' She saw circles of people holding hands and what looked like reciting something. Then she realized that they were chanting. But they were reciting the Serenity Prayer. They were reciting something you'd think you'd hear a team recite before a baseball game. 'You've got to kiddin me.' She thought as she looked disgustedly out the window, and then an attractive, slightly plump woman hurried up to the cab and opened the door. Usagi's eyes widened considerably and started pushing on the driver's seat. "C'mon man! Let's go! Get me outta here! Go!" She tried to get him to move but he let the woman bustle her out of the car, and then got out the car to get her bags out of the trunk.  
  
"Hi, young lady. My name is Bulma, and you are?" She asked, taking out a clip board and took out a pen.  
  
"Uh.Usagi. Usagi Tsukino." She said, looking at the center and listening to the chanting, becoming more depressed every moment.  
  
"Uh hugh." The woman checked her name off. "Well, welcome, Usagi. You can call me by my first name, and I'm going to be your counselor. So if there's anything you need to talk to me about, or you need some company, my door's always open, you can come over whenever you feel like it." She smiled widely at Usagi, and Usagi could only smile back with fake enthusiasm. "Wow, you've got quite an attire there, Usagi." She stood back to look Usagi up and down.  
  
Usagi wore a black tube top with silver sparkling lines running down it, stopping at different points, and tight blue jeans and black boots. She wore a black leather duster over top, and her hair was in it's usual unusual style, tied in buns and streamers on either side of her head.  
  
Usagi picked up her suitcases and followed Bulma to the inside of the resort, receiving friendly, skeptical, and even suggestive looks from the other patients. Bulma took her into a room and she closed the door behind her.  
  
"May I see your bags please?" Bulma said, and Usagi handed them to her, and she put them on a table, opening them and going through them, careful not to ruin the cloth's folds. Once she was satisfied with the suitcases, she turned to the make up bag and Usagi's purse. She ran a bar over the purse and make up bag, and it started to beep. Usagi guess it was a some kind of detector. Bulma turned the make up bag upside down, pouring out its contents. Lipstick, tampons, various cases of makeup and bottles of Usagi's medicine poured out of it. Bulma held up the medicine bottles and looked them over. She turned over the one-labeled 'Welbutrin' to Usagi. Usagi shrugged. "I have problems with my nervous system."  
  
Bulma frowned when she found a metal flask in Usagi's purse. She also took Usagi's eyebrow curler; nail clippers, and nail polish remover, including the metal flask and the pills. Bulma put these items into a metal basket and put aside, and started putting Usagi's things back in her bags. "Those items will be returned to you at the end of two months, except of course for the pills and the flask, which will be thrown out." She then caught a glimpse of something. She walked over to Usagi, as if waiting for her to explain something. Usagi just shrugged, not knowing what she wanted her to do. Bulma held out her hand. "Hand it over." Her hand made a 'give it' gesture to her right pocket in her duster. Usagi realized what she meant. She sighed, and pulled out a carton of cigarettes and some Blow and gave it to Bulma. Bulma again made another hand gesture. Usagi made a sound of disbelief and took a bottle of pills from her jean pocket and gave it her.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Good girl." She put those items with the other confiscated ones. She gave Usagi back her bags. "This way please." She opened the door and Usagi followed. She lead her to the stairway.  
  
Usagi turned to see the elevator on the far left of the lobby. "Excuse me, miss? Wouldn't it be easier if we took the elevator?" She asked, feeling extremely pained by having to carry her own bags up the stairs with no help whatsoever from Bulma.  
  
"Oh, no. You see, we have one patient who is kind of confined in that elevator. He seems to think that's the best place to hold a make out session with his girlfriend of the week. Sorry, going there would probably cause some emotional scares for the person seeing it. He gets a little out of control at times." Bulma said, shivering slightly, recalling her own encounter.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And please, Usagi. Call me Bulma." She said, sweetly. And then she continued to climb, and Usagi followed. 'This place keeps getting weirder and weirder.' She thought.  
  
***  
  
"This is your room, Usagi. We lock it after hours. Can't have sober patients running around the halls at night, can we? But if you need help after hours, there's a buzzer that will sound in my room and on my walkie- talkie if you need me. This is your room mate, Makoto."  
  
Makoto was a pretty girl, slightly taller than Usagi. Her long wavy brown hair went to her waist. She had green eyes, and a seemingly mid evil, trashy outfit on, along with a green feather stuck upside down in her hair. She was hovering over a grocery bag of what looked to be a bunch of chocolate bars, and she was happily munching away on them. She looked up, shoving a Hershey bar into her mouth, and smiled at Usagi. Usagi could only raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Makoto will help you with anything else you need to know, such as your support group, schedule, days you go to the gas station for sweets."  
  
"Sweets?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Only one soft drink a week, and as much candy as you want, with your own money of course. Patients find that the sweets seem to quench their need for drugs and alcohol and pills. You'll need to be downstairs for lunch in approximately 45 minutes. Call me if you need anything." Bulma gave one final smile, and then left.  
  
Usagi turned to Makoto, who was currently scarfing down another Hershey bar. She then turned to put the bag on the edge of the dresser, and looked at Usagi, smiling.  
  
"Hey. Do you watch Siete Utopia?"  
  
"What?" Usagi asked, sounding like she thought the other girl was crazy.  
  
"Siete Utopia. It's my soap. You don't get to watch TV during the day and I've missed it for the past week."  
  
"Oh, no." Usagi said, opening her suitcase and emptying her shirts into the second drawer of the dresser on her side of the room, and her under garments into the top drawer. She took another look at Makoto, noticing her attire again. "Why do you dress like that?"  
  
Makoto looked up, then at her clothes. Then she let out a small laugh. "Oh, Hallucinogens and Ecstasy addict. I used to think I was some pirate and ended up stealing a lot of the stuff from my neighbor's houses. They called up to the police. I've been to two other treatment centers before this one. I get kicked out again and I go to psychiatric parole, asylums for insecure and incurably criminal teens. I used to get into a lot of fights when someone wouldn't sell me my drugs." She laughed sadly at the memory.  
  
Usagi looked at her, sighed and turned back to her unpacking.  
  
"So, what's your GD?" Makoto asked, sitting down on Usagi's bed, picking up Usagi's make up bag, and looking through it.  
  
"GD?" Usagi asked, snatched her bag from Makoto. "Don't go through my stuff." She said defensively, placing her bag in the same drawer with her bras and underwear.  
  
"Sorry." Makoto said sarcastically. "GD, gateway drug. What'd you do first?"  
  
Usagi looked at her. "Do you always begin conversations this way?" She asked. 'This girl is completely bezerk.'  
  
"So to speak, yeah. Then you find people with your same addiction and we get you into a group."  
  
"I didn't really start anything. I guess cocaine. I was at a party and I turned it down when my friend Arjune offered it to me and then he gave me a DP and I guess he slipped the coke into it. After that I only drank. Course I kicked his ass after I found out what he did."  
  
Makoto smiled. "That's my style, girl." 


	2. My little niche of oblivion

Closer to Heaven

By: Princess Ashley

Disclaimer:(I hate these. They get me so depressed.): I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, I'm simply borrowing them and will give them back as soon as the story is over. No profits are being made off this story, though I am doing it for a friend and NO she is not paying me. And I don't own 28 days, either.

Warnings: AU (alternate universe) Drug abuse, Heavy swearing (Hi Kids!), Implied Sex, and Disturbing comments. NO SLASH OR FEMSLASH. OOC.

Parings: Usagi/Heero, Vegita/Bulma, and others

:Chapter 2: My little niche of oblivion

Makoto dragged Usagi down for lunch. Usagi was royally pissed off that they didn't serve any caffeine drinks, not even in the coffee, no cigarettes, no painkillers, no nothing. Usagi ended up having decaf coffee, a bowl of steamed broccoli, a small bowl of hot liquid soup with nothing in it but a few spinach leaves and melted chicken broth, a big bowl of chicken fried rice, and a plate of sushi.

Makoto led Usagi to the table at the far end of the cafeteria, where the rest of the group was seated. Usagi had decided to stick with a group where she knew at least one person.

"Hey, ya'll. This is Usagi, Usagi this is everyone." Makoto said as she took a seat, and Usagi took the seat beside her, filling the table, no seats to spare.

"Sup!" A man with spiky black hair, large brown eyes, and a boyishly cute face winked at her. He had some big muscles, and a black tank that showed them off really well, and some yellow drawstring cargo pants. "I'm Goku." She tried to smile back, but she was far too uncomfortable with all these sober freaks.

"Hn." The other man, a little shorter than the other one, said. He also had black spiky standing on end (it _had _to be jelled),a deadly scowl on his face, and coal black eyes. He too had a vivid physique, though he wore a white shirt, and blue jean pants on.

"That's Vegita , I'm Krillin ." This man was shorter than the other two, Usagi could tell even though he was sitting down. He was bald with three spots in a triangle on his head (?). He had on a white button up shirt, and black sweat pants. He held out a hand, and Usagi shook it. "You get used to Vegita after a while. He doesn't really like woman all that much, except for Bulma. She's his girlfriend, and basically the only girl who can put up with him." He smiled, and Vegita 'huffed'. Usagi nodded, trying to smile, though she was thoroughly freaked out. Then it hit her.

"The receptionist? That's his girlfriend?" Vegita face took flame at her revelation. Everyone else laughed.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, you could say it was '_fight_ at first sight. Then Bulma actually got up the nerve to ask him on a date. Don't tell anyone though. She'd lose her job."

Krillin gestured to another man with spiky black hair (_are they all related?_) with a scar across his cheek. "That's Yamcha, the flirt. One in every group, really." Krillin said.

Yamcha nodded at her, "Hey sweet thing!"

She gave him a quick smile, then adverted her eyes when she saw the way he was looking at her.

She caught another scene across the room, seeing Sally register another woman in; one who was looking rather pissed off at having to carry her own bags.

"Booze." One girl said, drinking some of her chocolate milk.

"Yeah, Booze." Goku said, giving her a quick look over. "Wrinkles on her face, she probably started early, 14? Perhaps a little younger."

"Nah, coke. And under aged sex, by the clothes she's wearing." Makoto put in.

She was wearing a 'very' short dress; you could see her butt poking out from under it past her thong. 'Ew!' Usagi thought.

"I'm Minako." The girl said, who had spoken first about the new woman, taking another drink of her chocolate milk. In fact, she had almost 6 full sized cartons of it on her tray. She had long blond hair like Usagi's, only a little shorter. She had on a yellow T-shirt and a red flowery sundress over it. "Love chocolate. Heroin addict." She held her hand across the table to shake Usagi's, and Usagi reluctantly complied.

"I'm Rei." Another girl spoke. She had long raven hair, sparkling red eyes, and strong shoulders. Usagi could tell from over her tube top, and red leather pants. She smiled at her, and Usagi smiled back.

"I'm Ami." A shy, blue haired girl said. Usagi smiled kindly at her. She had a sweet voice. She had on a black toboggan, a light blue jean jacket over a gray shirt, and black, gothic looking pants on.

Usagi nodded, annoyed at all of them. They seemed nice enough, but she was really not happy about having to spend the next of two months with a bunch of sober idiots, and if they thought she was going to chant like that, they had another thing coming. 'Damn Mamoru, Damn that judge, and Damn these people who think I'm going to become some chanting sober freak.' She gave a forced smile and left the table, taking her tray and pushing it down the garbage can, and then went back to her room.

Usagi felt wasted the next day, even though she hadn't touched a pill, cigarette, or beer bottle since she got here, which was only about a day, she felt as if she was going to keel over from being so numb.

She had woken up at the toilet, finding herself spilling out her lunch into the toilet, since she hadn't come back down from dinner that night, and even so, she hadn't attended the meeting, in which she learned from Makoto that Goku had practically broken down in front of all of them after Minako had told her story about why she decided to come here, another one of them who had come to rehab on her own accord. 'Idiots.' Vegita had practically gotten sick from hearing Goku blubber about how sad he felt about Minako's suffering. Usagi had laughed about that.

Usagi came down the stairs. She had on a black shirt, and bright yellow pull string pants. (I love those types of pants, they're so comfy!)

"Yo! Usagi T.!" Usagi turned to see Ami taking something down on a clipboard, and a glass jar under his arm. "You didn't make your bed this morning, your clothes were all over the place, I'm giving you an F for room inspection. Pay up." He held out the jar that was already filled with quarters and dollars.

"Tell you what," Usagi pulled a five-dollar bill out of her pocket. "Here's five bucks, I don't plan on cleaning all week." She walked off, missing the pissed look on Ami's face, and the skeptical look on Goku's, who was currently moping up the floor. 'There goes my reputation at this place.'

Later that day was when the relatives and friends of the patients at the rehab got to see them. And Usagi waited for her current boyfriend Terick to get there. He had promised to bring her some pills to numb the headaches and stop her hands from shaking. She knew that wasn't normal, so she had written to him to bring her some pills from the doctor.

She sat on the wooden bench next to Rei, who was talking to an old man in a temple's garments. He had brought her some thin, light cigarettes, the kind that were allowed, and some soap. (?)

"What do you have to do to get a drink around here?"

Usagi smiled and turned around. Tall, dark, and handsome Terick was walking up to her, drawing a lot of attention to himself with all his yelling.

"Ahhhhh!" She cried in joy, jumping on him, and they both fell over, hugging and kissing on each other. He slipped the pills into her pocket as he pulled her closer to himself, and she could taste the beer on his lips, and she hung on, desperate for some of the sweet and burning liquor.

"C'mon, I'm gonna get you out of here." He whispered into her ear. She giggled frantically as they both sat up and he guided her towards the parking lot.

"We're not supposed to leave." She laughed, clinging to him as if he were her only support.

"C'mon, let's go." He slipped her into his black convertible, and she laid low in the car so no one would see her leaving, and Terick ran to the other side, slipping in, starting the car, and then screeching out of the rehab parking lot towards the city.

Usagi had a really bad headache. She went to the bathroom, turning the shower on, turning it all the way up, letting its loudness crowd the blurry memories in her head. She sat down next to it, turning the sink on, slowly sinking down to the floor, covering her head, fighting the thoughts that were slowly coming back to focus.

Flashback

Her mother was a black haired beauty, tall, gorgeous, the best complexion anyone had ever seen, and one that surpassed the supermodels. Usagi had inherited her mother's body and face, and outward appearance, except the hair; she had her father's golden hair. Her mother divorced her father only a few weeks after Usagi was born, and Ikuko kept Usagi full time, never letting her father, Kenji, near her.

When Usagi was little, her mother would come home, bringing several men with her, and sometimes on a bad day, only one. But men surrounded her. Usagi didn't know who these men were, all she knew were loud sounds coming from her mother's bedroom. She always thought it sounded like her mother was in pain. But Ikuko had always locked Usagi's door to keep her from coming out and seeing what was going on. Until one day, when she was hiding behind the couch, her mother brought a man in the house, and he pushed her down on the couch, and started to tear at her mother's clothes. Usagi didn't know what was happening. The man was naked, and her mother was naked, and Usagi soon realized that her mother was actually enjoying being taken advantage of.

Since Usagi was only so young, she thought it was okay. But she never missed it when she and her mother would walk out of the apartment complex; the people living downstairs and in the apartments across from them would show disgusted looks at her mother, and only sympathetic and concerned looks at herself. Usagi never knew why they looked at her like that.

End Flashback

Usagi cried, her knees pulled her chest, her head falling on her knees, arms around herself, trying to block out the images of her mother pleasuring herself with these random men. She knew now what her mother was doing, why those people pitied her, why her mother would moan every time a man was with her that way. She couldn't help but be disgusted with herself for turning out almost just like her mother. She had tried to change, but the countless bars and the countless bottles of booze and wine made her numb, and how unconscious she was when it came to that kind of thing.

She knew she drunk a lot, but she also had a bad habit of denying the fact that she couldn't control herself with it. She knew she burst into parties, humiliated her friends, lost countless friends because she was so drunk she insulted them, and drove them away. And she hated herself for it.

Flashback

It was her boyfriend Terick that had taken her to a party in an underground bar in Tokyo. He had bought her almost a dozen drinks. "See how those people at rehab take this!" He laughed manically, completely drunk.

Tons of her 'drinking buddies' were there. They gave her a good welcome, and before anyone knew it, the 'old' Usagi was back, dancing up on the table, letting the men on the ground pull at her skirt and tights. Terick pushed them out of the way, and started dancing with her, pulling off his shirt and pulling Usagi closer by her hips. She laughed, taking a shot of her booze, and swaying dangerously, landing on a bunch of hands that started feeling her up, but she was too numb to notice.

End Flashback

"So what, I'm outta here?" Usagi asked, bobbing her leg over the side of the chair, red in the face, and biting her nails incoherently. It was the next day, and already the head of the center, Dr. Corneil had summoned to his office, hearing from a reliable source that she had left the facility.

"Well, I have to call for a transfer slip and a location to send you to…" Corneil said, looking through the drawers in his desk, taking out a list of phone numbers.

"Well I already know where I wanna go, there's this place in the city…" Usagi started, looking eager to get near the city.

"You're not going to another treatment facility." He said, distractedly, picking out a particular card and picking up the telephone.

"Do I get to go home?" She asked again.

"No. You're sentence was two months in rehab, or jail."

"Well, you don't honestly think I belong in jail, do you?" Usagi laughed, trying to get Corneil to show some compassion. Corneil only gave her a doubtful look. "Look, I'm not going. I don't belong in jail." Usagi scoffed. "I don't even belong in here. Look, I know I drink a lot, I try to stop but I can't! I have a decent house, a living, I make my own money. There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Hello, Dr. Corneil for Mr. Garrison, please." He said into the phone.

"Hey! I could stop if I wanted. I could!"

"Yeah, I'll hold."

"I can!" Usagi yelled angrily. "You know, fuck this! You don't know a thing about me, you know that? Nothing! Just leave me alone! I ain't goin to no jail!" Usagi stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Usagi burst into her room, going to her bed, and taking the tissue box and started pulling out all the tissues, desperately trying to get to the bottom.

She pulled the pills from the box and scrappily opened it, popping one into her mouth. A second later she spit it out, wincing from the taste, putting it back into the tube. 'Damn, what a shitty life.' She threw the pills angrily out the window.

Downstairs, she could hear the ceremony start; Corneil was speaking to the patients about when he was just like them.

(AN: Okay, from this point till when I say so, '' means the head of the rehab center is speaking. It's heard in the background. And also, this is one of the parts I took directly from the movie. But I've got a disclaimer, so I'm covered. )

'I'm Dr. Corneil, and I am a drunk, smoking addict, gambler/liar. I know for all the people who are new here, this is not your year. I know that you are here, either because of yourself, or what someone else got you to do, or whatever. We are here to help you, not to break or hurt you. What you learn here is something that can help you, and hopefully will follow you throughout the rest of your life.'

Usagi looked out of the window, down at the pills that were spilled down on the ground, under a giant tree that reached up to her window.

'I told everyone that, 'if it would make you happy, I will quit drinking'. And that day I told myself that, tonight, I will not get wasted. And then something would happen, or nothing would happen. And then I'd get that feeling.'

Usagi opened the window, started to get desperate for relief of her distress. She climbed out to the sill, and went to hold onto the drainpipe that was just outside her window. She put her foot on the bar that held the pipe to the wall, and she pulled herself completely onto it, and took one foot off to reach the next one. And she pulled a muscle realizing that she couldn't reach the next one.

'You all know what that feeling is. Now I'll bet if anyone knew what it was like being sober, how it felt, they would never dream of asking you to be like that. They would say, 'sure, smoke that mound of cocaine, have a drink, have 20 drinks. Whatever makes you feel like a normal human being'. And that's what I did, I drank and I snorted, I drank and I snorted, and drank and snorted.'

Usagi turned to the tree. She put both hands on the branch, and started to climb down it, until her hands started to shake again, and she couldn't move for fear that she would fall.

"You know you're screwed." A voice said. She turned towards the window she had come out from, and she saw herself sitting there, looking at her with mocking eyes as if to say 'I told you so.' Her image changed until she saw Mamoru sitting at the window. "Go on, honey, have that cocaine, go have that drink, whatever makes you feel better. It may kill you, but at least you feel better, right?" He said, and Usagi decided that she didn't like the Mamoru that was looking at her presently. Then the image changed again, Terick was there. "C'mon honey, I'll take you away from all these sober freaks." Then it changed again, Corneil was there. "Your sentence was two months in rehab, or jail. What do you choose? Can you really control your cravings?"

Usagi felt her hands aching to let go, the pain was killing her. "Oh god." And she let go.

She landing 30 feet below her window, on her foot, she felt the bone break. She felt onto her side, seeing the pills not even five feet from her. She sighed, brokenly.

'And one day I woke up and I didn't know where I was. I was on the sidewalk, I couldn't tell you what city I was in. I looked down and there was blood on my shirt. And as I tried to get up, I heard a voice in my head. And it said, 'Man, this is not a way to live.'

Usagi cried silently, before falling into blackness as she felt someone lifting her, carrying her in their arms.

'This is a way to die.'

Sally was at the desk in the lobby, listening silently to the speech in the auditorium next to it. The door opened, she looked up to see a silhouette of a muscular man with another figure in it's arms. "Can I help you sir?"

The figure came into the light and Sally smiled as she recognized on of her favorite patients. "Trunks Briefs, checkin' in." He said, still carrying the girl.

"You can't bring a girl into the treatment facility, mister." She said disappointedly.

Trunks looked down at the girl, marveling her beauty for a minute then turning back to the woman to treated him like a son. "I wasn't planning on keeping her." He said with a smirk. Sally gave him the 'well, I never' look as he took the blonde beauty up the stairs and searched for someone who knew where her room was.

TBC


	3. Learning to Live

Closer to Heaven

By: Princess Ashley

Disclaimer:(I hate these. They get me so depressed.): I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, I'm simply borrowing them and will give them back as soon as the story is over. No profits are being made off this story, though I am doing it for a friend and NO she is not paying me. And I don't own 28 days, either.

Warnings: AU (alternate universe) Drug abuse, Heavy swearing (Hi Kids!), Implied Sex, and Disturbing comments. NO SLASH OR FEMSLASH. OOC.

AN: By the way, if the names look funny, it's not a typo. I'm using the Japanese names and they spell their names differently. Oh, by the way, when I say 18's Japanese name (Juuhachi Gou) it means #18 in Japanese. Just a random fact. I'm in Japanese III in high school.

Parings: Trunks/Usagi, Vegita/Bulma, and other pairings.

:Chapter 3: Learning to Live

"You're lucky you only broke a leg, honey. You could have been worse." The nurse said as she strapped Usagi's leg into a navy cast that went up to her knee. "Now, you need to keep this on. Use this when you take a shower." She handed Usagi a box of bags that would cover the cast. "And no swimming. Unfortunately your gonna have to live with the pain, because I can't give you anything. So take these." She handed Usagi a pair of metal crutches, "And be more careful with yourself, okay?" She said as she left the room.

Usagi pulled the cased leg off the bed, wincing with the pain of moving it. She took the crutches, tucking them under each arm. She got up, seeing herself in the mirror. She peered at it, taking in her appearance. She hadn't changed, and her hair was still damp and dirty since the man had brought her in. She had woken up when she felt a stinging sensation on her leg as the nurse put disinfections on it. Her hair had gritty earth in it, which she took care to remove as much as she could. She looked at herself, her hands shaking, her face pale as a ghost, and her eyes dark and shadowy. 'Is this what drugs do to me?'

Corneil hummed has he walked towards his office, taking out his keys from his pocket. He stopped short when he saw who was waiting outside his office. Usagi was sitting on the floor, back propped against the wall, broken leg out in front of her, looking beautiful as ever now that she had a shower, and changed her clothes into a long white shirt and black sweat pants, one leg rolled up so it wouldn't cover her cast.

He rolled his eyes, thinking he was going to get another shock of insults from the temperamental blonde, but she just looked up at him with a lost look in her eyes.

He walked past her to his door and pulled the clipboard out of the holder on the door, and put his keys in the slot. Usagi spoke, her voice still a little shaky because of what happened the other night. "Uh, you're floor's filthy, and you know I'm only saying that because I've been sitting her for the last hour. Kinda smells…" She said, randomly.

Corneil opened the door. Usagi started to get up. "Uh, Hey."

She picked up one of her crutches, wincing slightly from the pain so she could stand up without falling, leaning heavily on it.

"Umm…" She started nervously. "Um, I just wanted to talk to you about the…uh…jail thing. Main thing being…I can't go. Because, uh…well I don't want to go but… the other thing is uh…. oh, my hands." She said, her hands felt shaky and clammy as Corneil looked at her nonchalantly. "That's not natural. Something's wrong with my hands, well…with me. I mean, what kind of a person just jumps out of window because they can't sit still? And um…" She stuttered still, rubbing her hands together while still trying to remain stable on the one crutch under her right armpit. "I know that if I go t-to jail, l-l-like this, I'll die, and…and I don't want to die." She finished, looking at him.

Corneil looked straight into her big beautiful blue eyes, and tried to find an incentive of deception within them, but he found none. He took a breath, and then stood out of the way for Usagi to crutch into the office. Usagi looked relieved, and she bent down to pick up her other crutch and went inside, Corneil following her and locking the door.

(Okay, skipping to two days after Usagi is physically able to walk around on her own, and this is the end of the part I took from the movie.)

"I don't like what's happening here."

Usagi was attending her second support group since she got here 2 weeks ago. She was sitting between Ami and Goku, with her crutches off to the side. Going from her left, there was Ami, Vegita, Rei, Minako, Krillin, Yamcha, and woman named Juuhachi Gou (who preferred to be called 18 (hehe)), Makoto, an older man named Roushi ("It's MASTER Roushi, damnit!"), a boy named Trunks, and Goku, and then Usagi herself. Towards the front of the room, was a kind looking lady named Molly.

Molly sat straight in her chair and starred at Vegita. "What don't you like, Vegita?" She asked.

"She shouldn't be here." He said, pointing rather rudely at Usagi. Usagi just sat and glared at him.

"Tell her." Molly said, looking at Usagi as well as everyone else in the group now.

Vegita looked happy for a second, and then glared at her. "NO WAY should you be here." He said, sitting forward in his chair.

"Yeah, you've broken almost every rule we have for you to break. It's like you don't even want to get better." Ami said in disdain, starring distastefully at her.

"I'm sorry…" Usagi started, but was cut off.

"Sorry, my ass!" Goku started. "You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. You might as well just pack your things right now and get out. While you go around humiliating yourself and end up alone, like you probably deserve to be, we are actually trying to cure our own diseases, thank you." He said, glaring at her.

"Why…" Usagi started again.

"Why what? Why are we upset? If you can't figure that out, you're more far gone than we thought, doll face." Minako interjected.

"I have to agree with Vegita on this one, no matter how much I don't like him." 18 said, glaring at Vegita before turning to face Usagi. "You're selfish, stubborn, and seem intent on making everyone else miserable. Why don't you do us and yourself a favor and seek help from somewhere else. Maybe your drunk-ass of a boyfriend could help you, since he seems to be doing a _great _job so far." She mocked from across from Usagi.

Usagi silently fumed, but stayed silent, taking their ridicule for she knew she deserved what she got. Meanwhile, Makoto was sniffing the black nail polish as she applied it to her toes, Trunks was just staring at Usagi with scrutinizing eyes, and Rei looked like she really wanted to say something as she glared at Usagi with everyone else. Roushi was watching the feud with anxious eyes, Yamcha was engaged in staring at Usagi like she was a goddess, and Molly was rubbing her forehead and not even trying to interject.

"Seriously, I know why your husband left you now. You're worthless. I'm afraid Kami-sama wasted the gift of beauty on you, weak onna." Vegita said with a smirk.

_Oh….now he's done it…._

"How DARE you! It's none of your business about my personal life, you bastard! What goes on between my ex-husband and me is not your concern! I'm SORRY I'm so messed up, I am! I'll take all the ridicule you send against me but don't you DARE talk about my husband or my children! They mean something to me, no matter how much I've abused my privileges as their guardian, and as they mean ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to you, I'd keep my mouth shut and think before you go on about things you don't understand!" Usagi had sprung to her feet and screamed out her laments for all she was worth into the face of a (for once) shocked Vegita. When she was finished, she gasped hard to bring oxygen back into her lungs. Behind her, Trunks was smirking at the look on his father's face as the only woman, other than his mother, had the guts to bawl him out without making amends right into his face.

Usagi took a deep breath and hobbled back to her seat as she had managed be so mad she had actually stomped over to Vegita and not noticed how much pain it had caused her. She flinched as she sat, flashes of pain running up her leg. She didn't say anything else.

The first person to talk was Molly, who directed her question toward Vegita. "How'd you know about her husband?"

Vegita glared. "I refuse to answer that question." But everyone knew the answer. Goku was infamous for going through new patients files, and since he and Vegita were (believe it or not) roommates, he had wasted no time in gossiping Usagi's personals to him.

The next day was the day of their retreat. They were headed off into the country for a weekend of rigorous exercise to "cleanse their bodies and minds of all their bad habits and thoughts. Usagi couldn't have been more displeased. How they expected her to be able to run laps with her broken leg still in the monstrous cast was unfathomable. But nonetheless, she packed her things into her yellow duffel bag. Makoto was nice enough to help her get dressed up in a pair of yellow flannel drawstring pants and a black tank top. Unfortunately, Makoto had more packing to do so Usagi was stuck carrying her own stuff down the stairs, as Yamcha had occupied the elevator with another one of his female visitors. She stumbled, trying to move her stiff legs and her huge duffel bag and backpack down the stairs.

Suddenly, her cast caught the ledge of the step behind her and she fell forward. She closed her eyes, expecting to die any second, but she felt a strong arm loop around her small waist and pull her into a muscular chest behind her. She opened her eyes and looked behind her to catch a lock of lavender hair on her neck and realized who it was.

Trunks pulled her onto the step in front of him, and made sure she was stable before taking her duffel bag and slinging it onto his shoulder. He walked down a few steps and then turned to look at her.

"You need some more help getting down the stairs?" He asked, offering his hand.

Usagi looked at the large hand being presented to her, and then into his large blue eyes. "No, but thank you for carrying my duffel." She said shyly, wondering why she was acting like this. She was by no means a shy girl, but he made her feel a little more self-conscious.

He nodded, dropping his hand and went to continue on down the stairs before being halted by her hand on his arm. He looked again. She was looking nervously at the hand on his bare arm.

"But, I wouldn't mind someone to walk with?" She said, hesitantly meeting his eye.

He smiled. "Of course." He put his hand on her back and guided her slightly in front of him and followed her as she hobbled down the stairs and towards the door. They started talking on the way.

"I'm Usagi by the way. I don't think we ever formally met?" She said, looked at him, keeping grips on the strap of her backpack on her shoulder, trying to keep some kind of support while walking with the gorgeous lavender-haired man.

"I'm Trunks. Trunks Briefs."

Usagi snorted slightly. "That's a very…. redundant name." She said with a smile.

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is. Sometimes I think my parents fought just a little to hard over the name and by the time it was all said and done, the name was kind of an antithesis."

"Hmm….Briefs? Are you related to the receptionist?" Usagi gawked slightly.

"Yep, she's my mom." He smirked at her reaction. Speaking of which, Bulma was standing outside of the bus, checking people off as they loaded. Usagi looked towards the bus, seeing Bulma place a kiss of Vegita's cheek as he got onto the bus, and she heard him grumble something about injustice and public displays of affection. Bulma only smiled and checked his name off.

"But that would mean…" Usagi started.

"That Vegita's my father? You're right." Trunks said and he slung Usagi's duffel into the storage space of the truck along with his own much smaller duffel bag. "Course you'd never be able to tell. He treats me more like a rascal that likes getting on his nerves. It's the only way you can get any kind of reaction from him unless you're my mom. Course, you did a good job of bringing the shock factor out yesterday at the support group." He said warmly as Usagi blushed at the mention of her previous outburst. "You're the only one other than my mom that's had the guts to do that to him yet. You should be proud." He said in admiration.

Usagi giggled a little under his cerulean gaze. He was probably a head and a half taller than her, but she didn't feel the least bit overpowered. He chuckled and lead her in front of him towards the bus door. Bulma looked at her with a critical eye when she realized that Usagi was actually having a animated conversation with her beloved son, but relaxed a bit when Usagi smiled shyly in front of her and quickly got on the bus. Bulma looked quizzically at her son.

Trunks only smiled. "I won't get into trouble again, mom. I promise." He put on puppy-dog eyes.

Bulma smiled. "I wish I could believe you, but you've lied to me before, love. Don't forget the reason you're here, darling. She's a very messed up girl. It's curable, and I daresay she's getting better…" She said uncertainly, looking back into the window of the bus, seeing Usagi hobbling towards the back of the bus, flinching slightly. Bulma gulped. It was so hard to be mad at someone under such conditions. But she looked back at her boy. "Just be careful. And I'm not just worried at you, but about her to. I love you Trunks, but you're judgments can sometimes be clouded."

Trunks growled a little. "I could say the same thing about you and dad, _mother._" He said distantly, as he took her pen and checked his own name off and boarded the bus, hoping for a seat next to the blonde beauty.

Usagi had been discreetly watching the exchange between Trunks and his mother. She was well aware of Bulma's criticizing attitude towards her. She got slightly worried that Bulma would try to divert Trunks' interest in her. She desperately needed someone she could talk to besides her eccentric roommate. She suddenly recognized the feeling she got when she was around Trunks.

'I have a boyfriend! I can't be thinking about Trunks like that. I just met him! I don't know anything about him, and I don't even know what he's here for? What if he's like Vegita? I bet he's a sex addict with specials in anger management.'

By the time she was done with her rant, she was determined to show him the cold shoulder. But when she saw Trunk's reaction to his mother as she called him on whatever relationship he had with her, all that anger seemed to ebb away.

'Okay, we can be friends. Just, don't get too close…' 

That concept didn't seem to last very long as boarded the bus and made his way decisively towards her seat. He took a seat next to hers, placing his backpack in-between his legs as he buckled in.

He turned to look at her. "So, what are you going to be doing during the retreat? I know you don't plan to run. You might be able to do the bungee climb. I'm not sure about any of the hard stuff-" He was abruptly cut off by a more sinister voice beside him.

"Of course not. I think I'd piss myself to see her try and run the cardio exercises." It seemed like Vegita had overheard their conversation. He pushed his backpack into the seat facing the pair and took the other one, buckling up so that he was directly across from Usagi.

Usagi fumed. "I suppose it's just like you to make fun of those who are weaker than you. God forbid you pick on someone who would actually be able to kick you ass."

Trunks smirked slightly as Usagi's lack of knowledge when it came to his father. Vegita mirrored his son's expression. Usagi could've sworn they were more like twins than father and son. "I'd pay a large sum of money for you to find someone who could beat him up. Heck, anyone who could do that must be the strongest man in the universe." Trunks commented. Usagi looked at him with a questioning gaze before turning back to Vegita.

"I happen to hold the record for the heaviest bench weight on _earth._ Anyone who can beat me has a one way ticket to the record books." Vegita said.

Usagi looked at him with critical eyes. "How about the most vain? Are you the record holder for that as well?"

Trunks went red as he tried to conceal his laughter. Vegita growled, showing sharp, vampire-like canines, but Usagi wasn't afraid. For some reason, why everyone else was so scared to cross him didn't seem to cause her a moment's hesitation in her pursuit of driving him absolutely mad. The fact that Trunks was sitting right next to her didn't hurt either.

The rest of the trip consisted of Vegita growling lowly to himself between starring out the window and glaring at Usagi as she and his son carried on a flirtatious conversation about nonsense. He felt a pang of worry for his son. The girl he seemed to have a certain interest for had a boyfriend, and wasn't exactly the most friendly or emotionally stable person in the world. He realized he was being a hypocrite, but this was his only son. He silently vowed that if Usagi ever did anything to hurt Trunks, he would show no mercy in pursuit of making her even more miserable than she could ever make his son. Meanwhile, he would just sit and observe, not letting anyone on to what was really going on in his mind.

About four hours later, Usagi opened her eyes groggily. She had apparently fallen asleep in the midst of the trip. Her head was tucked snuggly in between Trunk's strong shoulder and his neck. His head laid gently onto top of hers. She had her arm entwined with his, using his arm as a cushion for the rest of her body to snuggle up to. She smiled as she realized that he had laid his other hand on top of the one she had on his arm. She snuggled closer. '_Well, so much for keeping my distance.' _She realized she would have to do something about Terrick. But somehow, breaking up with him caused her heart to jolt. He had been with her through the good times and the bad. Trunks had never seen her when she was a mess, when she was angry, or sad. Suddenly, Usagi realized how bad she really was. She was a drunk, a drug addict, used to waking up with people she didn't know stark naked, a slob, forgetting her own children's birthdays, friendless, worthless….

She unconsciously snuggled closer to Trunks, wanting to be closer to this pure, sensitive, and completely perfect man. For some reason, just being able to be close to him like this made her feel like she was worth something, and also worth nothing. Next to him, she felt like both a goddess and dirt.

He shifted a bit, and his head fell onto her shoulder when she moved up, breathing silently on her neck. She felt like she could die happy. She nervously brought her hand up to his soft lavender hair, slightly running her long slender fingers through it. He groaned slightly, cuddling more into her neck, squeezing her arm closer to him, and unconsciously grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers. Usagi couldn't help but go along with it, gripping his hand slightly as she ran her other hand along his face, hair, and neck. He was so perfect….

She laid her head on his and turned to look across the seat at Vegita. She almost chocked when she saw the state he was in. He had one leg slung across the armrest, he head at a right angle to his neck against the glass window, drool dripping from his mouth. Miraculously, his hair was still standing on his head in perfect spikes. One of his eyes kept twitching, as if it would open any second, but never did.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here."

Usagi tried to turn slightly over Trunks' head to see who was talking. It was the old bald guy with his white beard and black sunglasses. _'It's dark outside, are you blind' _

"I see you have both Vegita and Trunks under you spell, hugh, little missy?" He said, sticking his face into hers.

Usagi narrowed her eyes. "I don't know what you're going on about. Go smoke some more crack, old man."

"I'm onto you little lady. I'm not the only one who doesn't trust you. We'll all know soon enough what you're true intentions are. Trunks is one my finest protégés. You might be able to pull the wool over his eyes, but not mine."

'_Wouldn't be that hard, you've gotta be at least partially blind anyways…' _Usagi thought, snickering.

"I'm not trying to pull the wool over anyone's eyes. I'm here to serve my time and get out. Leave me along if you know what's best for you, little Roushi." She said, looking at his distastefully.

"It's MASTER ROUSHI! And don't you forget it!" He stormed off down the isle to bother someone else. Usagi went back to running her hands through Trunks' hair, not realizing that in the time she had been arguing with Roushi and Roushi yelled and storming off, both Trunks and Vegita had woken up and were now looking at her and she obliviously continued playing with Trunks' hair as his head rested beneath his chin.

Vegita was about to say something when a look from Trunks silenced him. Trunks fought the urge to purr contently as Usagi scratched behind his ears. He smiled impishly at his father as Vegita glared at him.

But Vegita caught the contented and thoughtful look on Usagi's face. He discreetly watched her as she peacefully ran her hands along Trunks' hair and face. That most certainly wasn't the look of someone who was up to something. Oh no, that was way too serious to be a gimmick. He felt a tremor in his guarded heart. Could she really care? No, not this soon. It wasn't possible.

But thinking back to how he met Bulma, he could see the same look in Usagi's eyes as he saw in Bulma's eyes when she looked at him. When he had asked his love what that look meant, she explained the only was she knew how. She told him to do something he loved doing, something that made him relax, something that made him feel good. And he sat with her on the couch, just holding her, and then she told him. "That's the way you're looking at me."

He hated to admit how much he loved Bulma. But she completed him in a way no one else ever could. He would also never tell anyone how much both she and Trunks meant to him. But as he looked at Usagi looking at Trunks with the same look that he and Bulma looked at each other with, he couldn't make himself believe it was fake. How could anyone ever fake a look like that?

All the while, Trunks sighed as he felt the beautiful woman whose arms he was in caress his face and hair. He couldn't say he'd ever felt so happy and at peace than he was right now. His mother had held him before, but even her loving embrace couldn't compare to the whirlwind of feelings he had that Usagi was treating him so lovingly. '_How could so much change in such a small gesture?'_ He knew he would have to wake up soon, realizing how close they were getting to their destination, but somehow, he wished they still have 3,000 more miles to go. So much more time to just lay here while the angel that held him soothed him with her breaths and hands.

Wow, that was a little bit longer than I thought it would be. Oh well. Thanks for tuning in. Appreciate it a lot!

!PA


End file.
